Lifeless Words
by Lucie F
Summary: Sendo re-escrito. Loki terá que explicar a sua divindade para sua assistente após uma sequela de acontecimentos que os farão mais próximos. E Fenrir, o seu primogênito, receberá uma pessoa que dará mais movimentos ás suas rotinas. M/L. F/OC.


**Capítulo Um**

Eu tenho os meus motivos para achar que Loki-kun não é quem ele aparenta ser. Quero dizer, tudo bem que ele seja o garoto de aparentes oito anos que nunca descobri o mistério daqueles olhos esverdeados, mas... Tem vezes que ele age e fala como um adulto como eu fosse uma garota mais nova. Por isso que é normal eu não entender geralmente Loki-kun, já que a sua linguagem é mais formal que a minha.

Além que houve um fator muito importante: Naquela vez que os olhos dele brilharam vermelhos e ele nem precisou do típico cajado para afastar aquela coruja. E não, não estou pirando. Bem, agora eu estou muito ocupada vendo a papelada de casos que nós recebemos. E onde estaria o meu querido chefe de oito anos – ele diz que não tem, mas ele _realmente_ parece ter corpo de tais anos – neste momento? Ah, sim, olhando se eu, Mayura Daidouji, estou errando em alguma coisa.

Loki é um tipo de garoto que, sinceramente, é misterioso demais. Por sorte, eu não estava sozinha. Uma garotinha de doze anos estava sentada educadamente em um dos sofás, digitando algumas coisas em seu notebook, enquanto Reiya olhava curiosamente para o monitor. A garota é a minha prima que chegou dos Estados Unidos, que é a Gabrielle Brown, uma linda criança de cabelos castanho-escuros e olhos da mesma cor.

E tenho que admitir que eu acho que Loki se simpatizou com a minha prima, porque Gabrielle virou assistente júnior. Além que ela parece ter uns 40 anos.

- Como vai, Fenrir? – ela riu-se quando um cachorro negro foi até ao topo de sua cabeça.

Fenrir lhe respondeu com alguns latidos animados e Reiya ficava perguntando algumas coisas de Gabrielle, como _Por quê você está pesquisando sobre moda? _ou _Ei, porque você está escrevendo para esse garoto? _De tanta distração que eu nem percebi que Loki-kun girava os olhos. Eu só percebi que ele girava os olhos quando me virei.

- Ah, gomen, Loki-kun. – eu disse gentilmente para ele.

- Bem, isso ocorre frequentemente. – Loki-kun disse para mim com um pequeno sorriso. – Esse caso me parece grave. – ele pegou o papel que estava na minha mão e começou a escrever o dia de amanhã.

_Ah não_ o dia da festa não. Tudo menos _isso_. Eu sei que Loki-kun está fazendo de tudo – repito, de tudo. Tudo mesmo. – para eu não ir para uma festa que me convidaram semana passada. E que é costume me colocarem um par já na mesma hora que fui convidada. E não sei pra que motivo Loki-kun ter ficado irritado desde então.

Ou eu não estava vindo tanto como o costume ou parece que meu serviço de assistente não tem fim.

- Er, Loki-kun, esse não seria o dia da festa na minha escola? – perguntei calmamente.

- Exato. – ele respondeu sem me fitar com os olhos, ainda rabiscando coisas como _Caso de alto risco, que envolve fantasmas. _Ele estava tentando me convencer. O problema era que eu queria muito ir para os casos, porém na festa teria contos de fantasmas e também um bando de garotos que dizem serem perseguidos pelas sombras do passado. – Mas você vai poder ir para a sua festa.

Ei, como Loki-kun conseguiu mudar de idéia tão rápido? Agora é que estou começando a ficar com medo do ser do meu lado. Seus olhos brilhavam como estivessem pensando em algum plano. Isso poderia significar que ou estaria ferrada ou ele está pensando em algo que eu com certeza não vou aprovar.

_Oh, oh_. Ele estava olhando de novo com aqueles olhos verdes com um brilho enigmático.

- Porém – EU NÃO DISSE QUE ELE PENSAVA EM ALGUMA COISA? – o caso será na casa onde será a festa.

Eu sabia que ele não ia deixar tudo tão fácil assim. Digo, ele é muito esperto para deixar a assistente sozinha em um lugar _onde tenha rapazes que podem ser grosseiramente carinhosos com você e onde você pode sair de lá bêbada. _Fala sério, eu tenho juízo o suficiente para diferenciar refrigerante de álcool.

O único problema de ele ir na casa da festa é esse: Loki-kun pode ser uma criança, mas se os olhos dele brilhavam intensamente, isso só pode significar uma coisa. Ele estava tramando alguma.

Reiya se levantou rapidamente do sofá, sendo olhada pelos olhos intrigados de Gabrielle que se viraram para mim como já previssem o que aconteceria á seguir.

- Então, vamos dançar juntos, Loki-kun? – disse ela, feliz da vida, abraçando – sufocando, para dizer melhor. – Loki como ele fosse um poço de desejos. Eu sei que eles eram criança. Eu sei que eu sou aparentemente mais velha que Loki-kun e Reiya-chan. Eu sei que sou uma viciada em mistérios. PORÈM eu acho que estou morrendo de ciúmes.

Eu encarei a minha prima que me lançou um olhar que dizia _isso não vai dar NADA certo_. Então, foi quando Loki-kun disse:

- Certamente nós poderíamos dançar, mas eu apenas posso investigar a casa. – ele disse, se livrando do abraço sufocante de Reiya. – Mas quem é a convidada não sou eu e nem você, apenas Mayura-san e Gabrielle-san.

Se Gabrielle ia, era a pura verdade. A minha prima é tão inteligente que está na mesma turma que eu. E por isso a convidaram para uma reunião do grêmio estudantil que ia ocorrer durante a festa. E que ela poderia dançar na festa se quisesse. Sortuda.

- Eu ainda não tenho nenhum par, Loki-sama. – disse Gabrielle com um sorriso maroto. – E que Mayura pode trocar o par dela quando ela quiser, sabia?

Eu disse, apenas com o olhar, para ela: _Ele está tramando alguma. E você disse isso? _Gabrielle apenas deu de ombros, como não estivesse ligando como ele iria planejar.

- Oh, verdade? – perguntou Loki. É, agora quem está se distraindo ali, hein? - Eu posso jurar que você acabou de mandar para algum colega seu um convite de acompanhamento, foi?

O cachorro negro que estava até então dormindo na cabeça de Gabrielle, começou á sobressaltar e a encarar ferozmente o notebook da minha prima como ele fosse uma ameaça. Gabrielle tinha as bochechas ligeiramente coradas e disse tremulamente que sim. O fato era que ela ficara encantada com a beleza que um novato da escola vizinha, do ginasial, tinha. Eu não conseguia acreditar que ruídos que ecoavam altamente pela sala vinham do cachorrinho inseparável de Loki. Opa, acho que Fenrir não estava gostando do que ouvia.

Reiya começou á segurar Fenrir, enquanto este tentava arranhar á todo custo o notebook de Gabrielle, enquanto ela dizia para ele parar.

Eu me virei para o meu chefe, com um olhar desconfiado.

- Você sabia que isso ia ocorrer, não sabia, Loki-kun? – perguntei, enquanto eu pegava um outro montinho de papeis para arrumá-los. – Quero dizer, Gabrielle teve um trabalhão para achar um vestido para a festa.

- Eu não sei de nada. – Loki-kun deu de ombros para continuar a ver o que fazia naquele momento e ditar ordens. Ele não sabia de nada? Uma grande mentira, Loki-kun. Que mentira, hein.

Meia hora se passou e eu estava terminando de arrumar os papéis naquele tarde de verão. Loki-kun não estava mais falando comigo ou algo do tipo. Ele estava concentrado o suficiente, em sua cadeira, á ver como estariam divididos os horários dos casos da semana. Yamino entrara calmamente na porta com uma bandeja de doces e xícaras de chás.

- Lanche! – disse uma animada Gabrielle, enquanto pegava duas rosquinhas e uma xícara de chá. E ela ofereceu uma rosquinha pra Fenrir, que aceitou imediatamente.

Reiya não comeu absolutamente nada. Eu peguei uma rosquinha, enquanto Loki-kun pegava uma xícara de chá e tomava calmamente.

- Obrigada, Yamino-san. – disse Gabrielle. – Seus chás são deliciosos.

O mordomo apenas lhe sorriu e fora embora.

- Eu vou dormir. – disse Gabrielle, minutos depois de terminar o seu lanche.

- Bons sonhos. – disse Reiya.

- Sonhe com os anjos. – eu falei.

- Bom sono. – disse Loki.

Fenrir latiu nada. Apenas seguiu Gabrielle, sem que esta percebesse.

- Teremos uma tarde longa. – disse Loki, enquanto ele terminava de escrever algo em um caderno.

E sem a dona, o notebook negro estava parado em cima do sofá. Então, como eu tinha terminado o meu trabalho de arrumar a enorme papelada, eu resolvi remexer nas coisas de Gabrielle. Eu sei que é meio feio de fazer, mas eu era a prima de Gabrielle, não? E eu estava um pouco curiosa sobre o que a fazia fitar sempre o monitor. Foi quando eu vi que ela estava pesquisando sobre mitologia nórdica. E lá no título estava o nome que fazia os meus olhos se intrigarem mais e a minha curiosidade aumentar. Loki.

Mas não era mesmo Loki-kun, apenas um outro Loki. O deus nórdico da trapaça e do fogo. Mas mesmo assim, eu fiquei curiosa o suficiente para ver o que interessava tanto á minha prima. O deus nórdico Loki tinha uma esposa, Sigyn, com quem tinha dois filhos. Mas mesmo casado, ele teve com a giganta Angrborda três monstruosidades. E por curiosidade, um deles tinha o mesmo nome do cachorro de Loki. Fenrir.

E sobre aquele deus poder mudar de forma... Eu acho que ele existe sim. O amigo de Loki não seria o próprio deus Loki? Isso porque a voz dele falando _Eu sou um deus_ ainda teimava em se repetir na minha cabeça. Talvez Loki-kun seja o maior mistério que já encontrei.

Talvez.

- Mayura – a voz do meu pequeno chefe acordara-me de meus pensamentos. – o que você está fazendo?

Rapidamente apaguei a janela onde tinha a tal pesquisa, fechei o notebook e disse para Loki-kun que não era nada. E como estava livre de tais trabalhos, eu caminhei pelo corredor onde ficava o quarto de Gabrielle. Por causa de uma proposta de Loki, ela estava dormindo ou deitada em um dos quartos de hospedes.

E parecia que ela estava assustada. Isso porque algo ou alguém jogava um vaso no chão e com a voz alta:

- MURIN! Sinceramente, eu acho que você deve estar louca. – disse a voz assombrosa.

- Eu entendo que eu seja assistente de Loki-sama, além de minha prima, mas _por favor_, Fenrir, tente compreender que eu tenho que ir para a reunião. – disse a voz da minha prima.

Espera aí. FENRIR ESTAVA FALANDO? Eu corri na direção do quarto de minha prima e abri a porta em um estrondo e não acreditava no que eu via. O cachorro Fenrir falava. E Gabrielle apenas olhava assombrada para ele.

Foi então que Gabrielle me percebeu rapidamente.

- Mayura-san, eu juro mesmo que posso explicar o que está acontecendo aqui. – ela disse antes que Fenrir pudesse ter a oportunidade de falar outra vez.

- Ei, o que está fazendo com a minha prima? – perguntei imediatamente para Fenrir, que voltou á sua posição normal.

- Eu não sou exatamente a sua prima, Mayura-san.

Se Gabrielle não estivesse mexido os lábios e eu não estivesse visto, talvez eu não acreditasse no que ela estaria falando.

- Ora, Gabrielle, não fale bobagens. – disse calmamente para ela.

Mas ela não disse nenhum Primeiro de Abril ou se desculpou. Seu olhar ainda caía sobre os meus olhos, como ela se lamentasse em falar uma verdade que pudesse me fazer sofrer. Fenrir rosnava furioso para Gabrielle enquanto ela estava pensativa.

- Isso não é nenhuma bobagem, Mayura Daidouji. – ela falou em uma voz alterada. Voz de uma mulher. – O que eu estou falando é uma coisa séria que envolve Loki-sama e Odin-sama.

- MURIN! – berrou Fenrir.

- Tarde demais, Fenrir, ela já descobriu uma parte do segredo. – disse Gabrielle, com a voz ainda alterada. – Eu sou neste planeta Gabrielle Brown, mas na verdade eu sou a mensageira do deus Odin, Murin. E na verdade eu sou uma corva na forma de uma humana. E ele – ela apontou para Fenrir. – é o filho primogênito do deus Loki, Fenrir, que está aprisionado em um corpo de cachorro, porém é um grande lobo. E o resto das pessoas desta casa também são deuses ou criaturas presas em corpos de humanos, assim como as pessoas mais próximas á elas.

- O quê? – eu perguntei.

Gabrielle deu um tapa na própria cara.

- Odin me pediu que você soubesse da verdade o mais depressa possível. – ela disse na voz de criança. – Loki me disse para não falar nada, mas o que tem que ser será. O Ragnarok pode até ter sido evitado, mas a verdade sobre ele não pode não.

O que ela queria dizer com _Loki me disse para não falar nada? _Loki já sabia disso tudo? Eu precisava, mais do que nunca, saber sobre toda a verdade.

- Porém não posso dizer tudo, mas você pode descobrir por si mesma. – sorriu Gabrielle.

Eu não sei porque eu teria a sensação que eu estava meio encabulada com a suposta revelação sobre Loki-kun. Não era sensação nenhuma – era apenas a pura reação - , mas na verdade eu pensava sobre o que ele poderia ser na verdade.

A minha prima – pelo menos era o que eu ainda achava – estava sorrindo para mim na tentativa de consolação, enquanto eu tentava devorar o que ela tinha me dito. Certo, a idéia de um Loki adulto estava enchendo a minha cabeça de besteiras.

Depois disso, na noite daquele dia...

- Essa não! – eu disse para mim mesma quando chuviscava lá fora.

Eu ainda não tinha nem contado nada para Loki sobre a minha recente descoberta, enquanto eu via entre a chuva que começava lá fora e Loki-kun arrumando sem pressa os papéis que estavam em cima de sua mesa.

O que eu pensava era simples: Não ver os olhos verdes dele. Simples assim, mas muito difícil. Oh, céus, era uma verdadeira tentação você não ver os olhos verdes de menino dele.

Certo, Mayura, você está imaginando coisas demais.

- Mayura, o que você acha de eu a levar para o Templo Daidouji? – ele finalmente me perguntou alguma coisa.

- Seria ótimo. – eu respondi, sem olhá-lo.

Porque eu não podia olhar nos olhos verdes dele? Bem, primeiro é que se eu olhar eu sou capaz de corar. Segundo é que ele pode perceber diretamente que eu sei de algo que ele está me escondendo. Terceiro e motivo principal: A característica mais marcante dele são os olhos.

Quando você usa seu charme, ele vira uma arma mortal contra todos que você quiser.

- Ei, Loki-sama – Gabrielle vinha chegando com uma caixa de doces. – eu fiz o que você me pediu.

Eu me virei para ver o que exatamente Loki-kun tinha pedido para Gabrielle-san. Era uma grande caixa de chocolates encomendados á mão. De quem poderia ser?

Para qualquer pessoa deste mundo, logicamente.

- É muito bom, obrigado, Brown-san. – Loki sorria marotamente. Não para Gabrielle, mas para seus pensamentos.

- Não há de quê. – sorriu Gabrielle, se retirando da sala. E piscou para mim. _Essa não_.

_Volte a olhar a janela para não olhar o supercharmoso sorriso dele, aconteça o que acontecer._

_Volte a olhar a janela para não olhar o supercharmoso sorriso dele, aconteça o que acontecer._

_Volte a olhar a janela para não olhar o supercharmoso sorriso dele, aconteça o que acontecer._

- Mayura – Tarde demais. Ele sorriu carinhosamente para mim. – seria bom se esperássemos a chuva passar, não seria?

Que grande golpe ele deu na minha cabeça. Falando sério, esse garoto é na verdade um cara muito estrategista. Muito é pouco para um deus da trapaça.

Ele poderia dar algo chocante á qualquer momento. Disso eu sabia perfeitamente.

- Mas, você não havia dito que iríamos para a minha...? – eu ia completar com _minha casa_. Mas ele me cortou.

Não foi com uma fala sobre o que iríamos fazer. Nem uma reclamação. Muito menos com um novo caso. Nem sobre um pedido de desculpas. Apenas algo que eu achava impossível que ele fosse capaz de fazer comigo, algo que eu acho mil vezes uma maldição por ser uma benção e um presente tão amoroso. Do que estou falando?

De um beijo. Ele me beijou.

- Loki-kun? – eu perguntei depois de ter sido beijada.

Eu não sei o que está havendo com a minha cabeça. Sério, eu nunca me senti tão sonsa. É como um relâmpago tivesse me atingindo diretamente. Relâmpago de memórias de alguém.

Memórias de um casamento feliz. Memórias de uma mulher sendo leal á seu marido. Memórias que podem pertubar. Isso porque havia um jovem deus estava no meio. Loki. Não que isso seja algo conhecido, mas ao mesmo tempo era bem familiar.

Como eu fosse a esposa dele. Sigyn. Ah, eu acho que sei a resposta. Isso porque passara uma memória sobre Odin me mandar ao mundo dos humanos nessa forma após ajudar Loki-kun muitas e muitas vezes. E ainda o ajudar muito, mesmo sendo Mayura Daidouji.

Eu preciso dizer que no dia seguinte eu recebi a caixa de chocolates por ele, além de uma carta dizendo sobre tudo?

É, chorei que nem um bebê por causa de algo que é misterioso e ao mesmo tempo tão carinhoso. Por causa de Loki-kun.


End file.
